The Collection: Revenge of the Dolls
by erica.phoenix16
Summary: Squeal to the 2002 episode the Collection, when Rachel took up the search for her missing older sister Miranda, she had no idea that it would take her to the Twilight Zone.


**I don't own the Twilight zone and I don't own any characters except my own.**

* * *

Ever since her sister Miranda Evans disappeared 15 years ago, Rachel and her family vowed to do everything they could to find her. As she looked over the evidence on her desk, she noticed something. The last time she was seen alive was at the home of Pete and Ellen Randall, she was there to babysit their only daughter Danielle and as Rachel took a closer look at the family, she noticed a recurring yet disturbing pattern. Whenever the Randall's needed to go out, they would always hire a sitter from the babysitting agency and every single one of those sitters would disappear, never to be seen again.

Rachel didn't understand how the Randall's weren't considered suspects in all those cases, but regardless she was going to do something about it. However, Rachel needed to clear her head with a walk.

* * *

With that, the young detective got up from her desk and headed outside for a walk, as Rachel stepped outside her house, she spotted a strange woman watching her.

 _Who's that?_ The young detective thought to herself. Feeling curious, Rachel decided to approach the mysterious woman.

Upon seeing her, the woman said "I know who you are and what you seek. I should warn you that you'll be going up against a great and powerful force in the form of a child."

Feeling uneasy, Rachel turned towards the woman and asked "Who are you and how do you know this?"

"Follow me and I'll tell you everything." was all the mysterious woman said as she started to walk towards a nearby building that read _Madame Zadie Hatchgin: Psychic readings._

 _Is this woman Madame Zadie Hatchgin?_ Rachel thought to herself.

Then almost as if she could read the young detective's mind, the woman added "Yes, I am she and I have come to warn about the danger you will face."

"Lady, I don't know what your deal is, but I have faced a lot of dangers ever since I took this job." Rachel fired back, feeling annoyed at this strange cryptic woman.

"Not like this you haven't." Zadie replied in the same cryptic tone. "In the house where your sister disappeared, lives a child who processes the power to turn people into dolls." She explained.

Rachel snorted in disbelief, this sounded like a plot of fantasy/horror story.

Sensing the young detective's disbelief, Zadie continued with "You sister wasn't the only babysitter to fall victim to the child, there have been many others before her who babysat her only to disappear."

Now that got Rachel's attention, "How do you know that? Have you been following this case too?"

"Only through my visions." Zadie explained "Over the years I've attempted to warn various babysitters not to go to that house, but they never listen to me. Her own parents have no idea of what she can do."

"What can she do? Does she suffer from Antisocial personality disorder?" Rachel questioned as a sense of fear overtook her. Suddenly, a new terrifying thought overtook her.

 _Could it be? Could it be that Danielle Randell is really a young murderer in sheep's clothing?_ Rachel thought to herself.

"No, she is not a killer." Zadie said, interrupting her thoughts. "She just keeps her babysitter's captive that's all." She added.

"I looked at the case file as well every single babysitter who goes to that house. They, along with my sister vanished and you're telling me that the Randells are a family of kidnappers?" Rachel stated.

"No, her parents have no idea of what she can do or what she's done." Zadie clarified.

"That's impossible. No child could plan to keep several women captive by themselves. Not without help." Rachel exclaimed.

"Danielle is different then most children since she's supernaturally gifted." Zadie explained.

At that, Rachel stood up and started to leave. _I've had enough. This lady is crazy or pulling my leg…_ Rachel started to think to herself, but Zadie interrupted her with "I know it sounds crazy, but it's true. As for how Danielle is supernaturally gifted, she has the ability to turn people into dolls."

Rachel rolled her eyes in disbelief, but Zadie insisted "It's true! Your sister, Maranda was turned into a doll by Danielle and is looked in a closet with many different babysitters that Danielle has transformed into dolls."

Rachel wanted to scream, yell at Zadie, call her crazy once again, leave and forget it all! Yet, a part of the young detective was unable to do any of those things because somehow a part of her that laid deep down within her knew it all true.

 _Nothing in my detective training has prepared me for this. What am I going to do? How can expose her and save my sister and all those other women while figuring out a way to turn them back to normal?_ Rachel thought to herself.

Then Zadie pulled out of her thoughts with "Calm down, we'll form a plan and free all those women."

"How?" Rachel wondered.

"It involves bringing a camera phone and one of us needs to be willing to secretly installing them around the house and one of us must be willing to let themselves be turned into a doll on camera in order for the police to have their proof." Zadie explained.

"But how we will be able to turn ourselves back to normal? Is there even a way?" Rachel questioned in an almost pleading tone.

Zadie paused before she replied "I don't know, but I promise you, I will find a way to turn all those women back to normal before we embark on this mission."

* * *

Sometime later, Rachel and Zadie found themselves walking into a magic shop.

"Does the owner really know magic?" Rachel wondered.

"Yes, I come here all the time to get herbs for my tea." Zadie replied as they entered the store.

Rachel couldn't help but look around at all the strange stuff in the store.

"Can I help you ladies?" asked a mysterious voice.

Rachel spun around to see a long waved haired burnette woman with brown eyes dressed in blue. Then upon seeing, Zadie, the mysterious woman said "Zadie, my apologies. I didn't recognize you. Who is your friend?"

"This is my friend, Rachel." Zadie explained. Then she turned towards Rachel and added "Rachel, this is my friend, Irie."

 _Irie_ , _what a strange name._ Rachel thought herself as she shook Irie's hand.

Then almost as if Irie could read the young detective's mind, Irie said "I know, my name's pretty unusual. I get that a lot and yes I can do can magic. Let me show you."

With that, Irie waved her hand and the blinds moved themselves over the window.

 _Nice trick, but that doesn't prove that she knows any magic._ The young detective thought to herself.

"How about I show you? Follow me to the backroom." Irie asked, leaving Rachel to wonder she could read minds.

Soon, the shop owner lead the two ladies towards the backroom.

Once they were inside, Irie waved her hand again and the door closed themselves.

Rachel looked around the room to see several bottles and herbs that were used for potions just like in the many movies about witches that Rachel saw.

"What potion would you like me to make for you guys?" Iris offered.

Rachel was to shocked to speak, but Zadie said "How about a calming potion, Rachel looks like she could use one."

Irie grinned as she eyed a book and it came sliding towards her. With another wave of her hand, the book opened itself up towards the page she was looking for.

"There it is!" Iris announced cheerfully as she pointed at the page.

With that, she quickly went to work strolling through the instructions as she lite a small fire in the nearby fireplace and filled a small nearby pot with water.

"Okay, I'll need two cups of thyme." Irie said to herself.

"How can you use time as an ingredient?" Rachel wondered.

Both Irie and Zadie looked at each other before bursting into laugher.

"For a detective, you surprisingly don't get sarcasm." Zadie stated with laughter still ringing in her voice.

"Thyme is a plant that can be brought at herb stores. Time is a concept that we use to keep track of the days and nights." Irie explained as she put some Thyme in a cup and poured it into the bow boiling pot. As she repeated the gesture, Irie asked "Do either of you need my assistance?"

"Yes." Zadie answered before she continued with "Rachel can tell you better than I can."

Fighting the sudden lump that appeared in her throat, Rachel said "15 years ago, my older sister Miranda went missing after she went to babysit for a little girl named Danielle Randall and she hasn't been seen since then. The police have questioned the family so many times and they always stuck to their story, that she ran out on Danielle in the middle of the night, just like all her other babysitters have done."

The young detective paused as she added "I don't believe that Miranda would ever abandon a little girl, it's just so out of character for her. When I became a detective and took on this case, I discovered that this wasn't the first time that a woman disappeared while babysitting for the Randall's. For while, I couldn't figure out why, but then I met Zadie who offered me a theory why."

Rachel finished and glanced to Zadie to take over the story. She sighed and "I've been having visions about this case and through them I discovered that the girl of the family has the ability to turn people into dolls, that's how all those women kept going missing, she turned them all into dolls and Miranda was one of them. Her parents and those who know have no idea of what she can do."

As Zadie finished, a worried look appeared on Irie's face as she said "This is a truly unusual problem."

"But we have to stop her, expose her, rescue all those women and turn them back to normal." Rachel insisted. "Somehow…." She added with a frown.

"Don't you remember the plan that we came up with?" Zadie reminded the detective.

"You mean letting Danielle turn one of us into a doll while it's being secretly recorded on a hidden camera?" Rachel questioned. "Yes, but I still don't see how we're going to get the camera in without The Randell's knowing." She added.

"I can do magic, remember?" Irie reminded the detective as she continued to make her calming potion.

"I can see that you have telekinetic powers and can make potions…" Rachel started to say, but Irie interrupted with "Trust me, you haven't even begun to see what I can do yet."

Then she added "Ah! The potion's done!"

Rachel blinked as Irie poured the liquid into a cup.

 _How did she get it done so fast?_ The detective wondered.

"I'm just that good of a potion maker." Irie replied as she poured herself a cup of the calming potion.

Irie lifted the drink and said "Cheers!" Before taking a slip of the drink. As Irie lowered the cup, a smile appeared on her face.

Feeling reassured, Rachel took a slip of the drink and felt a wonderful feeling of calmness spread throughout her body.

 _It's official. Irie truly is a witch._ Rachel thought to herself as she felt a smile spread across her face uncontrollably. She hadn't smiled like that since the last time she saw Miranda.

"How are we going to do this?" Rachel asked with all traces of doubt and worry gone from her voice.

Irie smiled as she said "I was thinking…"

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Please leave a review.**


End file.
